


Tint

by sabinelagrande



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never touched her when she's like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).



It's Erik's idea, of course it is; Charles is still coming around to the idea of touching her at all, letting himself have what he's always wanted but never thought was right. Erik literally has to hold his hand the first time, placing his palm over the back of it and lacing their fingers together. He doesn't know what it feels like, exactly, what it can be compared to. There's an up way and a down way, a way to smooth down the scales as they change or to feel them click against his fingers.

It doesn't take long for him to move beyond his fingers, wanting to feel it in brand new ways, his face pressed against the flat of her stomach, his mouth against her neck. It's absolutely fascinating, something new to know, something else to have.

It's Erik's idea to stop it, as well; Charles could sit here for hours doing this, watching her flip back and forth, listen to her laugh as she does it. Erik has other ideas, ideas that involve Raven not being the only one naked, ideas that Charles is quite excited about.

Raven is blond when Charles slides into her, but as Erik gets in front of her, kissing her intently, she slowly, very slowly, changes to blue; Charles can feel every single inch against his skin, all the way down, all the way _inside_ her.

Erik's look over her shoulder says _I told you so_ , but Charles can only come up with _thank you_.


End file.
